<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Go On, Make Me Lose My Mind by richietoaster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298063">Go On, Make Me Lose My Mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/richietoaster/pseuds/richietoaster'>richietoaster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Think About You A Lot [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And you can pry that from my cold dead hands, Cuddling in the hammock, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, First Time, M/M, Richie Tozier Cries During Sex, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Smut, WE LOVE IT, they're so in love, wow thats a tag, yup we're here!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:00:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/richietoaster/pseuds/richietoaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wants richierichierichie. All over. Everywhere. And then Richie’s moving so Eddie’s beneath him, and Eddie thinks he might go cross eyed. Richie hovering over him like that, he needs- god- he needs Richie’s shirt off, and that's what he mutters against Richie’s neck.<br/>“Me?” Richie asks. <br/>“No. Your shirt. Take it off.” <br/>Richie does not need to be told twice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak &amp; Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Think About You A Lot [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Go On, Make Me Lose My Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>we're here y'all theyre finally gonna do the do! and we love that for them</p><p>enjoy part 4!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Richie remembers when he was fourteen years old and in the beginning stages of puberty, he avoided Eddie for almost two weeks because he couldn’t even look at his friend without feeling like he would combust.  Richie was confused- he didn’t know what was going on with himself and why he felt these things for his best friend. He had told the story to Eddie of how he knew that he had feelings for Eddie, when they were walking to science class and accidentally tripped him. It’s not a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lie. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But there is more to it. The same day Richie had gone home and googled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘how do I know if I’m gay’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>and scrolled down the results, but didn’t see any that he liked. Richie backspaced his question and then typed out, </span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘am i gay quiz’. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And, well, he should have known the second he typed it out, that the answer is yes. He should’ve known that when Eddie would walk over to the lunch table and Richie would need to leave before he said or did something stupid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He remembers being fifteen years old, sitting in the clubhouse with Mike and Stan and coming out by blurting, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I think I want to fuck Eddie. Or take him on a date. I don’t know. Maybe both.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>The three of them had a lengthy conversation on how it’s normal, how it’s okay to have feelings for a guy, how they still love Richie, and will love him no matter what. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembers being sixteen awaiting for Eddie to come back from some stupid summer camp Sonia whisked him off to. Richie didn’t expect Eddie to come knocking on his door two weeks before he was supposed to come back, but looking very tan, very attractive (much more gorgeous than usual, might he add), and about two inches taller. Richie was fucking done for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembers when they were seventeen and Richie helped Eddie pick out a nice pair of pants for his aunt’s wedding. The way it clung to him made Richie form tears in his eyes because </span>
  <em>
    <span>god, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he looked so fucking good, and he couldn’t and wouldn’t do anything about it. Richie would </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>risk their friendship like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now they’re eighteen. They still are as horny as they were as younger, prepubescent teenagers who didn’t know what was going on with their bodies quite yet.. but..  But this time it’s different because they’re together; they’re in </span>
  <em>
    <span>love.</span>
  </em>
  <span> They don’t need to rush anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie and Eddie just.. don’t have sex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, not yet. It’s not that they don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to. It’s just everyone has an opinion of their sex life, whether they think they have already done it, or if they think if they should be or not. They know this already. They’re just going at their own pace. There’s nothing wrong with that. Sex isn’t all that they want from each other. Richie’s wanted to be with Eddie since he was in eighth grade; he definitely can wait until they’re both fully and completely ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when Eddie practically jumps Richie on their graduation night, it sobers Richie up real fast. They have a long talk about it, both when they’re drunk and sober. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Eds- Eddie- wait-” Richie says. “Baby, wait.” He pushes up on Eddie’s chest gently, stopping his movement.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s wrong?” Eddie asks. “You don’t-?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“God, holy shit, that’s not it at all! I </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>do. </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>I want it with you so, so bad.. but we- we’ve been drinking and- and it’s probably not a good idea for our first time to be under the influence.” Richie cards his hand through Eddie’s hair and pulls him down for a sweeter, less sultry kiss. “Are you mad?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, no! I- You’re right. I’m sorry, Rich. I got carried away, and too fast.” Eddie cups Richie’s face with both of his hands, Richie covering them with his own.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Never, Eds. I just want you to make sure we’re on the same page. Our heads aren’t exactly in the best places right now. Like- </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>shit</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>, I know I want you, and I know you want me- I just- am I making sense? Do you know what I mean?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes,” Eddie nods, slotting his lips against Richie’s, mouths parting one another’s. He whispers into his mouth, “I love you, baby.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you, too.” Richie bites Eddie’s bottom lip. “... You still wanna makeout?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Glad the offer still stands,” Eddie breathes, grinding down on his boyfriend, and lets their positions be flipped, so he’s under Richie. “Mmm,” He moans quietly, feeling Richie nudge at his neck, sucking on his skin. “I love you.. I love you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ve said that quite a lot.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can’t say it enough.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richie knows it was the best decision. He wants he and Eddie to completely enjoy themselves while taking their time. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, babe?” Richie asks looking up from his phone, when the notification pops up that it’s down to twenty percent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie hums in response. He peaks an eye open and smiles when they make eye contact. Eddie taps Richie’s shoulder with his foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you grab my charger?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is it?” Eddie sits back on his heels, ready to retrieve it for his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Up there,” Richie points to the shelf a few feet above him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie rolls his eyes. “Lazy,” he says, but he’s pushing off of his heels and kneel-walking on the bed to reach over Richie, his shirt riding up, and grabs the cord off of the shelf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie touches his palm to Eddie’s hip to pretend to steady him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but it’s just that he wants to put his hands on him,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Eddie’s thoughts are elsewhere, already hot in his face when he looks down at Richie and nearly drops the charger on his head. Richie should’ve known better. There’s a pause and neither of them move for a moment, but then Eddie lets out a laugh and swings one of his legs over Richie’s lap, straddling him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so was this your plan all along?” Richie teases, playing with the bottom of Eddie’s shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not, don’t play innocent! You just don’t play fair and you know it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Richie feigns innocence, knowing damn well that Eddie </span>
  <em>
    <span>loves </span>
  </em>
  <span>when Richie grabs or touches his hips. It’s a thing for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie bends down and captures Richie’s lips with his own, parting them with his tongue and kisses him deeper. From being so close to Richie, he picks up on the scent of his cologne, it not being entirely there, as if it had faded throughout the day. Eddie drinks that in, almost as if it intoxicates him. He just wants </span>
  <em>
    <span>richierichierichie. </span>
  </em>
  <span>All over. Everywhere. And then Richie’s moving so Eddie’s beneath him, and Eddie thinks he might go cross eyed. Richie hovering over him like that, he needs- </span>
  <em>
    <span>god- </span>
  </em>
  <span>he needs Richie’s shirt off, and that's what he mutters against Richie’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me?” Richie asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Your shirt. Take it </span>
  <em>
    <span>off.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Richie does not need to be told twice. He yanks it over his head and throws it next to the charger that’s now forgotten about. The chain Richie’s wearing around his neck dangles, and he sees Eddie swallow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so fucking hot,” Eddie pulls him in for a mouth-bruising kiss, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>please, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I need you..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got you, baby. Wanna hear it. Tell me, sweetheart. I’m all yours.” Richie slides his hands between them, stopping at Eddie’s jeans, beginning to unbutton them, and then-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there’s a fucking knock on the door because they can’t catch a break. Richie’s hands don’t move from their position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Rich?” Went’s voice echoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie gulps. “Yeah..?” He tries not to sound so wound up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mother and I are going to the store. Do you or Eddie need anything? We’ll be making dinner when we get back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we’re okay… Thanks, dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie jumps off of Eddie and watches out his window, waiting to see the car leave and disappear from eyeshot, and then his gaze is back on his boyfriend, who has taken his shirt off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The things I want to do to you..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do them. Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>me.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Eddie reaches out and makes grabby hands at Richie. “Come back here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie tucks his fingers into the side of his sweats and pulls them down, stepping out of them, and walks back over to his bed. He crawls onto the mattress and toward Eddie, meeting in the middle for a hot and passionate kiss, none like they ever had before. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too.” Eddie replies almost instantly. “I do. I really do. I’m so in love with you, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie can feel his heart beat faster. He brings one of Eddie’s hands up and places it onto his chest. He leans back in and noses along Eddie’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eds.. I want you..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.. Want you inside me..” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, one-hundred percent. Do you have stuff?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie nearly flips himself over to reach under his bed to pull out a box of condoms and lube.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why under your bed?” Eddie asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie shrugs. “I felt too weird putting it in my underwear drawer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie doesn’t ask anymore questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the next hour, they’re focused on each other. Richie prepping Eddie, slowly adding more fingers and lube- lots and lots of lube- when Eddie gets more comfortable with the feeling. And then Eddie’s climbing onto Richie’s lap after the condom is on, and lines himself up with Richie’s cock, sinking down slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they’re able to move without it hurting too much, Richie’s grabbing Eddie’s hips, helping him rock back and forth, and then up and down, doing whatever it takes to make Eddie feel good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie hits </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>spot and the two both begin to chase their orgasms. His face is buried into Eddie’s neck, Eddie’s hands pining Richie’s wrists against the mattress, and there are actual </span>
  <em>
    <span>tears </span>
  </em>
  <span>streaming down his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>jesus, </span>
  </em>
  <span>fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oh god-” Richie lets out a choked moan, “baby, ooh..”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Eddie breathes, riding Richie, moving his hips faster. “Right there, ohmyg- </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Come on, Rich. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Come on. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You’re almost there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie lets out a loud groan and curses, his toes curling, and then comes. He nearly stops because he feels overstimulated, but then pushes himself to keep going so Eddie can have his release, too, and it doesn’t take long. Seconds after, Eddie’s raking his nails down Richie’s chest and coming in hot spurts onto Richie’s stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, I love you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I love you so much, Eds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too..So, so much.” Eddie’s breathing slows down after the high. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They lie together for not even a minute before they hear car doors slam shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck.” Richie says, and Eddie springs up. “You take the upstairs shower and I take the downstairs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie nods, and they both scramble to collect their clothes and run to their designated bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Maggie and Went have suspicions, they don’t mention anything at dinner. </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it is illegal to be this hot.” Richie groans, fanning himself in the hammock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-Maybe we sh-should invest in a larger f-fan?” Bill suggests, looking at the small one they have sitting on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re right.” Bev says. “If it’s gonna be this hot all summer, we need to do something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t dirt supposed to be like, insulation or something?” Richie whines and wipes the sweat dripping from his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike nods, “Yeah, but only if you’re further underground. Not like, ten feet. But I suppose you’re right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, I’m gonna text Eddie and ask if he can pick up a fan or something.” Richie pulls his phone out to shoot a quick message to him, to which gets a fast reply of, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure baby be there soon x, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and it makes Richie blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why you all red, Rich?” Bev asks, a knowing look on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie shrugs. “It’s hot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s the red face of, </span>
  <em>
    <span>my boyfriend just said something really sweet or seductive.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill laughs, mocking, “What, d-did he send a h-heart emoji?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike joins in, “Did he call you baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie doesn’t respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He </span>
  <em>
    <span>did!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bev giggles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you’re all assholes.” Richie stands up and begins to unbutton his shirt, forgetting why it was fully buttoned in the first place. “He doesn’t use petnames as much as I do so it makes me all fuzzy inside when he does! Stop making fun of me.” Richie remembers why he had his shirt closed when the three stare at him wide eyed. He makes a move to pull it around his body, but it’s too late. Bev already has a hand on his shoulders, spinning him around to tug down the shirt to expose his back, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she comments. “You and Eddie </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucked!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie sighs and drops his shirt to the floor, now that it’s out. “Yeah, don’t make it a big deal, okay? We did it like three days ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But your hickeys look fresh,” Mike walks over and pokes the one in the middle of his chest. Richie hisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he slaps Mike’s hand away, “I never said </span>
  <em>
    <span>those </span>
  </em>
  <span>were three days old.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-Was it good?” Bill asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie debates on answering the question or not, but doesn’t have to when he hears Eddie coming down the ladder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bring a gift!” Eddie announces, showing them a fan. He hands it to Mike, and Mike quickly unboxes it and plugs it in, letting it sit in the corner of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie greets his friends and then lays his eyes on Richie, immediately smiling and walking over to wrap his arms around Richie’s waist, pressing a kiss to his collarbone. “Hi, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Richie lifts Eddie’s head up to kiss him properly, open mouthed but not dirty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your shirt is off,” Eddie raises an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was getting really warm and I took it off but then instantly got hounded with questions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not surprising.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We knew it would happen,” Richie presses his lips to Eddie’s forehead, “come lie down with me?” Eddie nods and the two get into the hammock together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys,” Mike says, his voice light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sound like you have an idea.” Eddie says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should go to the beach.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-What? Like </span>
  <em>
    <span>now?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Mike shakes his head. “Like. Next week or something. All of our graduation parties are in July and the beginning of August, so why don’t we all do something huge together before we have to deal with our family?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have the whole summer to go to the beach.” Richie pushes Eddie’s hair back and absentmindedly runs his finger along Eddie’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but we could spend like, a few days there. The weekend or something. It’d be fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m down.” Bev says, lighting a cigarette. “It’ll be fun you guys! We could all pitch in using money from our savings. I know y’all don’t go anywhere, at least enough to spend all the money from your old summer jobs and babysitting gigs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I walked dogs.” Eddie tells her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The point is, we all have money saved. Let’s live a little.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-Alright. Let’s fill Ben and Stan in on th-this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others agree and once the others have engaged in another conversation, Richie looks down at Eddie. Eddie catches his gaze and leans up to kiss him, opening his mouth to let his tongue roll over Richie’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie pulls back and smiles, “excited?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, can’t wait to be with you... And our friends, of course. Away from here for a whole weekend..” Richie licks his lips and whispers, “in our own hotel room..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think we wouldn’t split into two rooms? Three and then four of us?” Eddie plays with the chain around Richie’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re not gonna want to. They can deal with sharing two rooms. We’re getting our own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie’s face is red. “Can we afford it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, baby. I’ve been saving up for a long time now. Haven’t you? You only quit your job a few months ago, can’t have spent it all so soon,” Richie teases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I have money.. I just wanted to make sure, that’s all. Hotel rooms can be pricey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have my mom search Groupon for a deal or some shit, okay? Don’t worry, sweetheart.” Richie presses a soft kiss to Eddie’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone is excited to go on a weekend getaway together, and yeah, Richie’s excited too, but he can’t stop thinking about how he’ll be completely alone with Eddie for two, maybe three days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Rich?” Eddie mutters. Richie hums in response. “I can’t wait to be alone with you, either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Richie feels Eddie’s hand suggestively sliding between them, it just confirms that they have the same thought process. He licks his lips and smiles at the fact that Eddie is oblivious to the plans he already has forming in his head.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>we have a lot of fun fics coming up for this series yall. stay tuned :) xx</p><p>find me on tumblr: richietoaster</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>